Mac "UNGH" Bulb
Mac "UNGH" Bulb is a partial tribute from 5. LOLOL. Info Name: Mac "UNGH" Bulb Gender: Male District: 5 Age: 17 Weapon: Long sword, Spear, fists Appearance: Mac always could grow hair faster than others. He had a beard and wore it with pride. He's tall and lanky, and if you ever catch him sleeveless, he has bulging arms. Strengths/skills: Mac is a very superb swimmer, rivaling one from 4. He is also very good with weapons, using them as perfect as a career. He is also strong, as revealed by his huge arms and love for heavy weapons. He is also very quick. Weakness(es): He is an alcoholic. He often is drunk. This can be a problem when allying. He is also very dumb, coming up behind important people and being killed by their allies. He is normally scowling, scaring people away from him. Personality: He is very rude and mean in his drunk state, saying slurred words and threatening to beat up people. He is also very scary when he is sober, scowling at others and continuing training. Backstory/History: He had always been called Maccy Mc Hairy, because he grew hair on his face before others. He often got mad and drank. He always came home drunk and beat up his mom and little brother, then getting whipped by his dad. He one day came home sober with a bunch of turkey making his family happy. He and his dad got in a big fight when he tried to drown the dog in a bucket of water. Being drunk, Mac knocked his dad out. He showed up to the reapings the next day, drunker than ever. He rudely shoved everyone away and told the escort they looked like a donkey's backside. He broke a whiskey bottle over someone's head and rudely booed the escort when they called out the females name. When someone else was called, he told them they sucked and then in a drunk way, he volunteered. He walked up the stairs and puked on a peacekeeper. He then shoved the escort into the reaping bowl and passed out drunk on the stage. ''' '''Interview Angle: He will probably be drunk and will rudely comment about Caeser. He will call him a blue haired freak. He will then call Caeser an ass. He will pick his chair up and throw it at the crowd and puke on Caeser and then pass out on the floor. Bloodbath Strategy: He will be sober during the bloodbath. He will be alert and ready to fight. He will be an avid participater, trying to kill off other tributes with his weapons. He'll run when he sees it fit. Games Strategy: He will get angry from his withdrawel of alcohol and yell at the sponsors to give him some. If he gets some, he will get drunk and go on a tribute killing rampage. If not, he will get angry. Token: A picture of him sober. Height: 6'3 Fears: When there is no alcohol in the world. Alliance: He can't get allies. Category:Yourfavoritesalmon's Tributes Category:Males Category:District 5 Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:17 year olds